As mobile electronic devices (such as tablet computers, smartphones, etc.) are becoming more prevalent, users are increasingly using application software (or “apps”) that rely on a mobile data network to transmit and/or receive information. These apps may provide numerous conveniences and social interaction. However, parents and guardians, for example, may seek ways to limit use of particular applications and encourage better time management by their children.